Torre de astronomia
by Loo Lupin
Summary: HIATUS, por tempo indeterminado.
1. Trailer

**Torre da Astronomia – Trailer**

**Por Loo Lupin**

**Por vezes, se jogar da Torre da Astronomia...**

-PeloamordeMerlin! Você tá maluca?

**Pode ser loucura...**

- Eu vou pular, em CINCO...

- NÃO, SUA DOIDA!

-... QUATRO...

**Ou...**

- LIIIIILYYYY, ME AJUUUUDA, A MEL QUER SE JOGAR DA TORRE...

**Talvez não...**

- Não! Eu tô APAIXONADA!- gritou ela – E eu ODEIO a pessoa! É melhor que eu me MATE.

- Depois EU que sou a doida.

**Algumas pessoas...**

- Caracoles! Foi a melhor coisa que eu já fiz na vida!

**Já fizeram...**

- Eu já pulei, é sério!

- Tá me tirando né? ... Eu pulei ontem.

**E amaram...**

- Você AMOU?

- Sim...

- LOUCA! É isso o que você é...

- E eu não sei?

**Uma fic, que mistura loucuras...**

- Duvido você tirar a roupa toda no jantar, _quando_ o diretor estiver presente.

- E eu duvido que você consiga ficar com o olho aberto.

**Paixões...**

- Sabe, eu acho que eu... Te amo...

-_Todo mundo_ me ama!

-... Ah, claro, _como_ eu não pude pensar nisso? Argh, idiota!

**E muuuuuito da Torre da Astronomia!**

- E o jogo?

- Que jogo?

- O que a gente combinou ontem!

- Ahn... Não acredito que você lembrou, droga!

- Vai ser onde?

-... Já sei...

- NÃO, NÃO, NÃÃÃÃÃO!

*coral* TORRE DA ASTRONOMIA!

* * *

**N/A: **essa historia lembra alguma coisa?

Acredita q eu pensei na torre da astronomia enquanto a profª falava de _pirâmides_?

Hum-hum, rsrs

Isso aê...

Bjos,

**Loo Lupin**

**N/B:** Hey!

Hm, Loo, pirâmides? O.o

Eu ri pacas aqui... Deixou-me curiosa *-*

Mandem reviews,

Bjos,

**Alice.**


	2. Prólogo

**Torre de Astronomia**

**Prólogo – Convite**

Tudo bem, estou parada em frente ao espelho me olhando. Ok, eu to lembrando do meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts... Ah! Que lembranças... Tudo bem, agora eu realmente pareci inocente. Mas vocês precisam aprender, eu _com certeza_ não sou _tão_ inocente assim. Pelo menos é o que todo mundo diz. Ou o que o _Black _diz. Agora me olhando, eu só consigo me ver _perfeita_. Tipo, eu _estou_ e_ sou_ linda. Ok, disso eu sei, mas olha só os meus olhos verdes esmeralda mais perfeitos do mundo, até mais bonito que o da minha mãe! Meus cabelos ruivos tão perfeitos que posso compará-los com o da Jean, da Meg Cabot, que ainda saio ganhando! HÁ, já to falando que nem o Sirius. Você sabe... Não é? O Sirius... Sirius Black! É _óbvio _que você sabe. Assim como é _óbvio_ que você sabe quem eu sou... Não? Merlin! Acho que estou falando demais com os Marotos...

Com certeza você também sabe quem são os Marotos né? Porque, fala sério, se você não souber... Mas mesmo assim eu vou te contar, uh? Então encare como: "Hora da apresentação".

_Marotos_: São quatro, mas gostaria que fossem quatro diferentes, porque todos são galinhas, egocêntricos, etc. Embora também _mega- gostosos_ (tenho que admitir), e **super** populares na escola. Excluindo o Pettigrew, que na verdade é feio, gordinho, nada popular e que vive comendo pelos cantos, além de seguir os _guys_ nas aventuras deles, como se fosse um bicho de estimação, sabe? Então eu considero o Frank como sendo o quarto Maroto, porque, fala sério, e me desculpe a Alice, mas que ele _é _um mega gato, ah, com certeza ele _é_. Continuando...

O grupo é composto por James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Frank Longbottom. Tá, eu _sei_ que eu mudei um pouco, mas, se você realmente ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer, não estaria aí se perguntando o porquê de estar falando/trocando as coisas do lugar errado.

O Potter era um idiota de marca maior, mas como agora é meu amigo, _né_... Nada a comentar. (Mas, sim, ele ainda continua um idiota de marca maior!) O Black é, digamos, a minha descrição do 'Todo o Maroto'. E é _totalmente_, não se esqueça (lembre-se de incluir idiota egocêntrico na lista... E não! Não to falando do Potter, por incrível que isso pareça. Lembre-se que o Potter/James é meio que meu amigo agora. Razões? Minha melhor amiga é irmã dele, simples assim). O Remus, bem... Ele é meu amigo desde o quinto ano, mas não posso falar muito, porque ele é um maroto, então é tudo o que eu disse antes, mas um pouquinho menos, vai, só pra não queimar o filme dele... E também, ele é MONITOR gente! Ele é _certinho_, mas fica com uma porção _considerada_ de meninas... Na verdade, essa coisa de certinho atrai bastante garotas, mas ele, é tipo, sei lá, o que fica com uma menina por _mês_, então né... Já o Sirius, fica com umas três meninas por _dia_. Nem sei como _ainda _existem meninas que não ficaram com ele. Okey, essas _únicas garotas_ são as minhas amiga e eu. E o Potter já até _tentou_ me pôr na lista enormemente enorme dele, mas não deu certo. E fala-me! Então né, e eu tava falando do Remus... Aliás, ele tá meio que namorando uma menina aí... _Anyway_. Frank. O Frank _era_, muito bem, _era_ galinha. Mas agora ele tá namorando a Alice e mesmo se ele tentasse, não conseguiria traí-la! Se a Lice já agitava total o dormitório feminino inteiro quando solteira, imagina _namorando_ o Frank. Ela, na verdade, fazia as _inimigas_ quererem ser _amigas_... E são inimigas! A gente, que é amiga... Imagina! E o namorado dela então... Mas ele era só galinha antes, e não era _tão_ egocêntrico assim.

Agora, sobre eu e minhas amigas...

_Lily Evans_: Hoho, sou eu. Sei lá me descrever, mas falam que eu sou legal e tudo mais. Só sei que sou fiel a um segredo quando o tenho em minhas mãos, já que os segredos nunca são meus mesmo... E também porque não gostaria que os outros contassem os meus ou não confiassem mais em mim.

_Bellanie Potter_: Ela é uma das minhas _best friends_, irmã do James... Ela é um ano mais nova que todas nós, tem 16, mas estuda no 7º ano também , já que foi transferida de Beauxbatons, e elas estão _um pouco_ adiantadas... Aí, ela veio pra Hogwarts no quinto ano. Viramos muita amigas, desde então...

_Alice Greengrass_: Alice é a garota mais elétrica que eu já vi. Meu Merlin! Ela nunca para no mesmo lugar por muito tempo. Se a vimos de um lado, fechamos os olhos e ela já está do outro. Sempre imprevisível, _sempre._ (É, essa Lice=)

_Melissa Parker_: Ela diz pra mim que eu sou louca (não que eu não seja, eu _sei _que sou) e vive dizendo isso, mas acho que ela é mais que eu. Anda sempre brigando com o Sirius, mas a gente sabe que é só pra ver quem é mais ousado. E eu digo, mais ousado em _todos_ os sentidos, meio que mais uma competição de quanta insanidade cada um tem, maaaaas... Por isso eu falo paras pessoas que ela é mais maluca que eu. E também, me fala se...

OMG!OMG!OMG! Lembram que eu disse que estava me olhando no espelho? Lá no começo? Então né, MEU ESPELHO FICA PERTO DA JANELA! E... MEU QUARTO É BEM PARECIDO COM O DA BELLA SWAN EM TWILIGHT - FILME! Então vocês falam, e daí? E eu lhes respondo. EU TO VENDO A PESSOA MAIS LINDA PARADA EM FRENTE DA MINHA PORTA COM ROSAS BRANCAS NA MÃO, mesmo que não seja minha flor preferida, amei, E SABE QUEM É? O AMUS DIGGORY! A personificação de Edward Cullen no mundo bruxo! Isso mesmo! OMG! Mas, ãh, o que ele ta fazendo aqui?

"Tudo bem filho, entre, vou chamar a Lily, só um instante" ouvi minha mãe dizer. OMG!

"LIIIIIIILIAN! TEM UMA PESSOA QUERENDO TE VER, não se preocupe querido, ela vem logo, LIIILYYYY!" não se deve subestimar a minha mãe, ela é bem...

"LILY!" ok, ok, já estou descendo.

"Er... Lily?" Aí, é o Amus, Lily _não_ cora, Lily _não_... Droga! Fiquei corada, que _droga_!

"Hum... Oi Amus, o que aconteceu?" Certo, isso foi horrível, já que ele será o pai dos meus filhos, mas...

"Ahn, Lily eu gostaria de falar com o seu pai e com você. Eu sei que poderíamos fazer isso em Hogwarts e tal, mas... Com o Potter lá vai ser meio estranho pra mim" O quê?Ele tem medo do... James? _James_?

"E aí, o que acha?" Ahn?Sobre o que mesmo? Acho que ele percebeu a minha cara "Sobre... Ir, sabe? Comigo... Pra Hogsmeade, não vai ser nada de mais... só... um encontro, Lily?"

"Ah, claro, não, tudo bem"

"Tudo bem mesmo? Não, por que se não quiser eu..."

"Sério, tudo bem Amus, aceito... Ir com você... Para Hogsmeade"

"Ah tá, eu..."

"Quem é esse garoto?" Aí, calma papis, calminha aí...

"Ah, ele é o Amus Diggory, não é Lily?" assenti "Ele veio pedir permissão pessoalmente pra você Albert, viu que lindinho?" às vezes minha mãe é um pouco...

"Evie..." falou avisando minha mãe "te falei que até que ela complete 50 a-..."

"Mas querido! Ele nem é como nós!"

"Como?"

"Ele é que nem a Lily sabe? Especial. _Perfeito_." Ok, agora ela acha que eu sou especial, _perfeita_. Essa minha mãe viu... *aliás, ELA PISCOU PRO MEU PAI o.O*

"Tá bom, quando você vem buscá-la garoto?" ele e eu ficamos surpresos e sem fala com a mudança repentina do meu pai. *o.O²*

"Amus" ele corrigiu. Ah! Começou mal, meu amor. Ele odeia que o corrijam. Mamãe percebeu o erro e...

"Er... Querido?" ela o puxava e ele, parado, olhou para o Amus, mas não fez o que esperávamos. Ele sorriu e disse.

"Então, quando vem buscá-la, _Amus_?" ok, senti uma pontinha de sarcasmo. Mas o meu pai nunca foi sarcástico, então...

"Pode ser às 8 de amanhã, senhor?"

"Claro, claro."

OMG! Ele me conquistou, conquistou meus pais... *-*!

"Como vai ser um passeio por Hogsmeade, mas a parte de turistas, nós teremos um guia, então, é 8 da manhã, tá bom Lily?" balancei a cabeça, atordoada demais para falar.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*J/L*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**N/A:** Esse é só o prólogo, e desculpem a demora, mesmo, mesmo e mesmo. Era pra eu ter postado faz um tempo e... DESCUUUUUULPA! A torre mesmo vai ter uma pontinha no prox cap, o 1º, e no 2º em diante, eu falo mais sobre a torre, a não ser que eu corte o 1º cap, aí seria a partir do 3º ou 4º cap.

MANDEM REVIEWSSSSS

**Resposta às reviews**

Descuuulpa a demora gente! Prometo postar na prox semana, promeeto.

**Mariih Padfoot Black**: Descuuuulpa a demora. Espero q ainda esteja aguardando ansiosamente, não puxei muito pelo lado da comédia, mas qm sabe? Adorei sua review, espero q vc me mande outra, beijo*-*

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter**: Olha, não sei se gostar, acho q o termo real eh amar msmo. Não sei não, eu simplesmente sei q se eu estivesse em Hogwarts, eu tentaria, huashuashuas' Beijo*-*

**Alice D. Lupin**: huashuashuas' vc eh minha beta, comenta e MERLIN! Rsrs, beijo (me manda outra review tbm ta?rs) *-*

**Tiif Prongs**:Ai, q bom q vc gostou, agora tem mais, RS, beijo*-*

**Lelezuda**: hsaushuahsuah² Brigada pela review. Beijo*-*

**Juuh Malfoy**:Oiee! Atualizei eh msmo?*ironia* rs, espero q continue acompanhando, manda review *-*

Brigada todo mundo pelas reviews, amei*-* Beeeijos

_Loo_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-* J/L *-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**N/B: **Hey!

HÁ, é muito perfeita essa história... Perfeita demais!

Tipo, eu sei que nem sou a autora, mas também adorei as reviews, flores... Já que, tipo, assim a Loo anda um pouquinho mais rápido, se é que me entendem xD

Continuem lendo, acompanhando e ñ sejam leitores fantasmas,

Beijos!

Alice.


	3. Encontros, Festas, Brigas e Guerras

**Ai Meu Deus me desculpem a demora e é por isso q eu **_**prometi**_** q postaria a partir de junho, apesar de essa ser a 2ª sexta-feira do mês e tal, mas... Ah, q seja!**

Alice D. Lupin: **Ai Meu Deus, nem adianta né? Acho q até já agradeci pela capa, diz-se: feita a um século atrás, rsrs. Mas então né, brigado por comentar e comente esse cap, ta?...**

**Huashuashuas', sorry não agüentei... rsrs. Se vc não comentar ****¢Olharsuperameaçador¢**** eu te encho o saco no super amiguxo ¢mudavozparadoce¢ Msn*-*... rsrs**

Juuh Malfoy:**Leia e verás... Desculpa a demora e brigada pela review*-* Prometo q não te deixo no vácuo mais... O James vai ser meio lentinho aqui tá? rs Talvez ele saque depois q a Lily saiu com algum cara... rsrs. Mas sei lá né... ¢ar de mistério¢**

**Bjs, Loo.**

* * *

**Torre de astronomia**

**Capítulo 1 – Encontros, Festas, Brigas e Guerras**

Se por um acaso me falassem que eu estaria na festa mais badalada de Hogwarts há umas duas horas atrás, juro que não acreditaria. Quero dizer, se falassem que a Mel, ou a Bella, ou até a Alice iria, eu acreditaria, mas eu? Pode ter certeza que não. E adivinha com QUEM? Hum-hum... AMUS DIGGORY! Tudo bem, a gente só ia passear por Hogsmeade, mas então ele perguntou se eu vinha pra festa, e eu obviamente disse a verdade, afinal, num futuro próximo nós não iremos nos casar? Verdade e confiança total nesse casamento.

"Não" simples e fácil. Então gentil como deve ser e é ele me perguntou:

"Sério, por quê?" bem, eu _tinha_ que corar? Sim, eu tinha.

"Ahn... Eu não fui, sabe... convidada" ele me olhou chocado.

"Mas as suas amigas não foram? E toda Hogwarts também?" ah, elas foram convidadas e toda Hogwarts também, mas o problema, _meu amor_, é que ninguém, até você me chamar pra sair, tinha notado a pequena e indefesa Lily Evans aqui. Além do chato do Potter, é claro.

"Sabe como é..." Não Lils, ele _não_ sabe, ele é popular, se lembra?

"Ah não, vem comigo, assim eu falo com quem organizou a festa que houve um erro com os convites, porque você não foi convidada" Oh, que doce, meu amor. Mas se depender de Pennelope Füller, não houve erro algum, pois ela com certeza não me quer em sua "festa badalada"... Ela acha que eu gosto do Potter... Eu e Potter? HA, que burra. Nós somos só amigos. E _sem _benefício algum.

"Ah. Tudo bem então" modéstia a parte, aceitei. Agora, depois do passeio perfeito com o Amus, eu estou aqui nessa festa. Tudo bem, eu sou meio retardada, mas eu amo tanto esse cara que... E lá vem a _Penny_...

"Evans? O que faz aqui? Não te convidei e, por acaso, não aceitamos penetras..." Ela realmente não reparou no meu amor doce e perfeito Amus? Que, graças a Merlin, ouviu tudo?

"Penny? Porque você não convidou a Lily? Convidou todo mundo menos ela, se você diz que convida todo mundo para se livrar dos professores, então, porque não a convidou? Ela bem que poderia contar sabe..." yeah! É por isso que eu gosto dele. Penny ficou um pouco abalada, e com a voz fininha dela falou toda se sentindo A tal:

"Amus querido" Ei!Ele é _meu_ querido! "Se ela contar, todo mundo vai odiá-la, então, à vontade... Detenção pode até ser, mas ver Lily Evans sendo odiada por todos vai ser um presente de Natal adiantado" e depois saiu dando risada.

"Bem, isso é verdade..." ok, eu não podia, mas eu o interrompi.

"Amus, eu não entendo por que ela me odeia tanto, eu nunca fiz nada pra ela!"

"Na verdade, fez sim, Lily..."

AIMEUDEUSMERLINODUMBLEDORE! Não, o Dumbledore não está aqui, mas... Bem, _ele_ está. O meu ídolo! Não é só porque estou comprometida que eu não tenho ídolos. Sabe, o Amus me ama, vai entender... É CHACE CRAWFORD! Ele é tão lindo, perfeito, tão tudo! Não me leve a mal, o Amus me ama lá escondido, e é lindo também, mas o Chace... Quer dizer, ídolo é ídolo, né?

"Oi Chacy" falou a atirada da Füller. Quem deixou você chamá-lo assim?

"Ah, oi..."

"Penny"

"Ah sim, Penny..." viu como ele é gentil e meigo?

Meu. Deus. Ele olhou pra mim, quer dizer está olhando pra mim e... Está vindo em minha direção, meu Deus!

"Vamos dançar Lily?" O QUE?E destruir minhas chances com _ele_? Quem você pensa que... Ah! É o Amus.

"Tudo bem" porque vocês sabem, se eu recusar ele pode pensar que eu não gosto mais dele e bem, os nossos filhos, o John Will e a Vivi Mary Diggory, não irão existir.

Ok, ele continua olhando pra mim. Deus do céu, o que é isso, hein? Conspiração? Só pode... O que o Chace está fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que ele fosse trouxa, então seria um tanto estranho a Füller conhecê-lo...

Preciso contar paras meninas. Nem em sonho o vi olhando pra mim! Não, não, não, mentira que a Bella está olhando para o Chace com a mesma intensidade que ele pra mim. E se ele estiver olhando para ela... Ele está olhando pra ela. Só que se o Amus me tirou para dançar é porque ele estava _sim _olhando para mim. Mas a Bella pode estar achando que ele está olhando para ela, por causa da direção. Ah, coitada da Bella... E agora? Se eu contar pra ela, ela vai ficar tristonha, tristonha... Mas eu posso contar para Mel e para Lice, não posso? Melhor ir agora mesmo!

O _James_ está aqui. Espera: o _James Potter_ está aqui! E o Chace também. E o Amus. Que está olhando pra o _Potter_, então... Era tudo um sonho.

Eu posso oficialmente me matar. Não sei nem distinguir se um cara está olhando para mim ou para minha amiga... Suspirei pesadamente.

"Ahn, Amus, vou ali só pra ver se tem alguma coisa pra beber, só um minut... AH!" Eu estava tentando fazê-lo parar de _tentar_ me fazer dançar, já que isso não dá certo. Mas meu salto infeliz quebrou! Droga. E advinha onde que a garota de sorte aqui cai... No colo do garoto mais feio da escola, o Peter Pettigrew. E como se não bastasse...

"Atchim" ele espirrou em mim! EEEEEEEECA!

Sabe àquele impulso de quando você vai espirrar? Ele estava com um copo de suco de uva na mãe, e caiu tudo em cima de mim.

"É GUERRA!" Alguém gritou.

Eu abaixei e me arrastei até a porta de saída. Só via as coisas voando de lá pra cá. É algo impressionante como as pessoas são, viu!

Quando finalmente cheguei à saída, percebi que tinha macarrão no meu cabelo e salgados _grudados_ no meu vestido...

Essa. Foi. A. _Pior_. Festa. Do. Mundo.

Para piorar, se possível, James Potter, Sirius Black _e_ Remus Lupin estavam lá fora, junto com a Füller.

"Sua piiiiiiiiiiiiii, vai se piiiiiiiiiiiiiii, você estragou a minha festa sua piiiiiii, filha de uma piiiiiiiii" eu não gosto de palavrões, na verdade odeio, mas quando você tenta se salvar de algo e quando tudo parece bem, uma _pessoa_ chega te segurando pelos _cabelos_ e se acha no _direito_, ah, eu falo também... E brigo se for preciso. Bom, pelo menos desde o ano passado.

"Você que é uma piiiiiiiiiii! A culpa não é minha se você não sabe controlar a piiiiiiiii da sua festa, piiiiiiii!" Os marotos nunca me viram falando palavrão nem brigando com alguém. É... Achavam que eu não consigo, mas se me ofendem... Ou melhor! Se ofenderem a _minha mãe_, eu realmente brigo. Eles ficaram com a boca aberta até a Penny desmaiar, acho. É, eu fiz a garota desmaiar.

Acho que vou levar minha primeira detenção, apesar de que não estamos em Hogwarts e sim um dia antes das férias acabarem. Ou melhor, no dia, já que acabou de dar uma da manhã.

* * *

**N/A: Então né... Nada pra falar, então...**

**'.'**

_N/B: Enfim, adorei né! *-* E, só para ter certeza, ela confundiu o James com o Chace? HAHA' É amor, querida... =/calei-me._

_Beijos,_

_Alice. _

_Obs. QUE vontade de trocar os "piiii" por outras coisas, sabe? Obviamente nada muito ofensivo, mas... '-' [/meio, hm, atirada (ouvadia) essa Penny._

'.'

**N/A:² Eu sei q disse q não tinha nada, mas tenho q concordar com a Alice, gostaria de trocar os piiiiiiii's por outras coisas, rsrs**

**Beijocas,**

**Loo**

**Ps. Não se esqueçam, ainda existe uma coisa azul aqui embaixo escrita 'Review this chapter' então né, clica ali e comenta, bjosforéever**


	4. Conclusões de detenções

**Oi pra quem comentou =]**

**C****arol Potter Cullen****: apesar de vc ter me chamado de doida e tal... CARA TE ADOREI! Espero q vc me mande mais reviews, sempre e sempre.**

**Bjos,**

**Loo**

* * *

**Torre de Astronomia**

**Capítulo 2 – Conclusões de detenções**

* * *

POV Especial

_James Potter_

Eu não acreditei quando a Lily começou a falar mal, ou melhor, esculachar e bater na Penny Füller, e simplesmente a fazer desmaiar. Eu não acreditei nem que ela estava _xingando_ a Penny, quanto mais fosse _bater_ nela. Lily não era disso, mas eu gostei. Quer dizer, ela poderia levar uma **detenção**, coisa que nunca levou antes, e mesmo que estivéssemos fora da escola, a Professora Minerva não iria deixar em branco, já que a Füller foi para a enfermaria de Hogwarts, mas a Lily não se preocupou e bateu na garota! Pena da Füller, porque se a Lily mentir ela tem o Sirius, o Remus e a mim como testemunhas, 'mentindo' com ela. Ok, talvez o Remus não, mas só estávamos nós quando aconteceu...

* * *

_Lily Evans_

Comoéqueé? A Professora Minerva _não pode_ me dar detenção, _não pode_. Na verdade ela pode sim, mas... AH! Eu não quero! Quer dizer, _eu _levo uma detenção e a _Füller_ **nada **só porque ela é fraca demais e nem sabe brigar? Que idiotice! Não é só porque eu sei brigar que nem garota e ela briga que nem uma mosca? Ah! Vai se ferrar meu! Eu estou andando demais com James Potter e o Sirius Black! Eu quero matá-los!

Ok, calma Lily, era para ser um ótimo dia depois do encontro com o Amus, pai de seus futuros e lindos filhos, calminha mesmo. COMO É QUE EU POSSO FICAR CALMA, CARAMBA? EU VOU LEVAR UMA DETENÇÃO!

Por que, mas _por que_ eu não me parei antes da suposta tragédia- não- tragédia?

Tudo bem que o meu ressentimento com a Füller vem desde que ela jogou aquele tinteiro de tinta rosa quando a gente tinha onze anos, mas não quer dizer que tudo tenha parado lá!

A Professora não me entende! Acho que _ninguém_ me entende!

'Lily Evans, será que dá para você prestar atenção?' repreendeu-me Jane. Jane, só para constar, é a minha tia, mas ela é toda mal-humorada porque ela nunca teve um namorado e nem se casou, já que queria ser freira, mas o Convento disse que ela não tinha as características de uma, se é que existe isso, mas pelo que ela diz... Acredito que seja mentira, já que quando ela olha para mamãe e o papai ela fica com a cara triste, então acho que foi sofrimento por um amor não correspondido. Estávamos ouvindo um cara lá dos negócios do meu pai e ele era tão chato.

'Ai, que seja tia!' agora que parei um pouco para pensar vi que é a minha primeira detenção e OMG! É A MINHA PRIMEIRA DETENÇÃO!

'Lily!' ralhou ela. Ah, qual é tia, ninguém merece viu!' Você tem que se comportar melhor, daqui a algumas horas o Sr. Adam irá chegar com sua família e então quero ver se você não se comporta, seu pai ficaria furioso contigo se tu fizesses algo que prejudicasse a sociedade!'

'Tá me tirando, né tia?'

'Lily! Que tipo de linguagem é essa com qual você se refere a mim? Deveria estar agradecida pela _honra_ de estar em um evento como este, eu com sua idade nem sequer sabia metade do que meu pai fazia... '

'Ai, pelamor, tia Jane!' às vezes ela é tão, mas tão chatinha... Fazer o que? Tenho que arrumar minhas malas hoje à tarde, então eu espero que Petúnia não me encha muito, falando do 'noivinho perfeito' HÁ, o noivo dela tava mais para uma _baleia __obesa_do que para **noivo perfeito**.

'Quieta! Eles estão chegando... '

'Quem...?' O QUE, MEU DEUS, O QUE? Por um acaso aquele entrando, espera aí, _aqueles _entrando, não são o James e o Sirius? Ou são? Tá, então eu preciso olhar de novo: tem um cara que deve ser o tal Adam, uma mulher que deve ser a esposa dele, tem uma garota loira que está se... É A BELLANIE, A MINHA BFF! ENTÃO AQUELES SÃO O JAMES E O SIRIUS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

'AAAHH!BELLA!' ok, foi um pouco exagerado_. Todo mundo_ olhou para mim e tia Jane me beliscou, sussurrando para eu ficar quieta, mas eu não a escutei. 'BELLANIE LYNN POTTER?OMG, BELLA!' ela sorriu e veio até mim, me abraçar.

'Meu Merlin Lily! O que você faz aqui?' ela sussurrou.

'Hm, se é o que eu to pensando nossos pais vão ser sócios' sorri.

'Que bom! E o que houve com você? Conta-me as novidades... Ah! Você acredita que eu fiquei com o Chace Crawford, ontem na festa da Füller? Foi bem legal lá, teve guerra de comida e tudo, pena que quando eu voltei para casa depois que eu e o Chace ficamos' ela sorriu 'James disse que a Füller estava na enfermaria, ou alguma coisa, mas sei lá, não me lembro' ela não tinha me visto na festa, certeza.

'Bella, eu tava na festa'

'Sério?'

'É, eu fui com o Amus... ' corei.

'COM QUEM?' todo mundo olhou para ela, que corou. Sussurrou um desculpa baixinho.

'Que seja' falei 'Ele me convidou para sair e tal, AH foi tão perfeito... ' OMG...

'OMG, Bella, eu me esqueci do Amus!'

'Que?' é claro que ela não entendeu.

'Ontem ele me levou na festa e tal, aí a guerra começou por minha culpa e... '

'Foi sua culpa?' ela me interrompeu.

'É... Mais ou menos, mas que seja... ' ela arregalou os olhos.

'Como você começou essa guerra e eu nem te vi? OMG, eu sou cega!'

'Já disse: que seja!'

'OMG, LILIAN ROSE EVANS! A culpa foi sua! OMG, que demais !'

'BELLA!'

'Hm?'

'Deixa. Eu. Falar'

'Mas você que começou essa diversão toda e eu nem te vi?'

'Bellanie. Lynn. Potter. Cala. Sua. Boca!' ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e pôs-se a falar novamente.

'Eu realmente não acredito, só falta você me dizer que deixou a Füller desmaiada e que falou palavrão, ó santa Lily' eu ri e murmurei:

'Idiota'.

'Hey! Veja quem é o meu irmão e quem mora comigo... 'ela justificou.

'Novamente, que seja, mas, sim, fui eu quem fiz acontecer toda aquela guerra e tal, e fui eu quem fiz a Füller desmaiar e sim, eu falei palavrão, e não, eu não sou santa desde que eu falo com o James e o Sirius eles me, ó, converteram' falei num fôlego só.

'AHN? OMG TRÊS BILHÕES DE VEZES E... '

* * *

'Bellanie! A gente foi expulsa da sala por sua culpa!'

'HÁ a culpa não é minha se a "Santa Lily" falou palavrão e... Como que você fez a Füller desmaiar? Quero saber para poder fazer o mesmo com a Héstia' ela riu quase numa risada malvada, meio MUAHAHA. Ela não gosta da Héstia porque ela namora o Remus, e a Bella tem uma paixão platônica por ele desde que voltou de Paris, há alguns anos atrás. Eu ignorei-a.

'OMG, deixa a Héstia, ela parece ser legal' ela amarrou a cara. 'Sério!'

'Tá, então deixa de ser minha amiga para ser amiguinha da Héstia que nem o James e o Sirius fizeram' então ela fingiu cara de choro.

'Meu Deus Bella! Deixa de ser malcriada!' quando o assunto era a namorada do Remus ela ficava chata, respondona e brigava por bobagens com a gente e qualquer um. Mas eu vi que ela estava magoada. 'Por favor, Bella, até fiquei triste com isso... '

'Mas é que todo mundo gosta mais dela do que de mim' garota mimada é fogo viu!

'Para disso e levanta a cabeça' ela estava realmente chorando 'É claro que não, mas... ' resolvi não retrucar, percebendo que iríamos ter uma briga e parei. 'Mas é melhor esquecê-la e ponto'

'Ponto?' ela parecia uma criança enquanto me perguntava receosa.

'Claro!' Bellanie abriu um sorriso.

'Bem, você fez aquela _bitch_ da Füller desmaiar! Demais!' Cara, eu ainda tenho que arranjar tempo para perguntar para os pais dela se ela é bipolar, pelo amor né...

'Aí, então... '

* * *

**N/A: Eu sei, ficou estranho, mas eu to sem inspiração, época de prova pra mim é mto p**** velho. To mo ruim também, gripada e ****apaixonada****... argh, é pior q tudo. Eu achava que um menino lá era legal e **_**só**_**, mas tipo, acho q to gostando dele... HELP-ME, é horrível...**

***me mata***

**Tenho que ir, tchauzinho.**

**Bjos,**

**Loo**

* * *

_N/B: A gente tem que se falar no MSN!_

_Enfim, semana de provas é uma p*** sacanagem, dá A vontade de acabar com meio mundo, ainda não sei como minhas anotações estão inteiras. E ainda ter que passar o fim de semana estudando... D:_

_Deixando essas coisas de lado, que jantar, hein! A- d- o- r- e- i._

_Beijos,_

_Alice._


End file.
